Suspended
by Warriormaid 3000
Summary: Martin's thoughts after the battle with Tarsmina. Partly MartinRose fluff


This is just a short story of what really happened when Martin was supposedly talking to Boar at the gates of the Dark Forest. A little Martin/Rose for all those fans. Please R and R!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The water was icy cold, numbing my already battered body but I pressed on. Tarsmina screamed, stretching out her claws and raking me one last time. Her claws ripped through me; sending fresh bolts of pain up my spine. My vision was clouded and I started feeling numb, but I pushed her further into the water. The evil wildcat cried out once, then disappeared into the dark waters forever. I pulled myself back onto the bank, whispering, "Sleep in peace, Boar. Mossflower is free," then everything faded around me.  
The gates of the Dark Forest were in front of me. Dragging myself, I advanced towards it. A huge male badger calmly stepped out, one who I knew well.  
"Martin the Warrior," he said in his booming voice. "I would know you anywhere."  
"How did you know," I asked in amazement.  
Boar causally leaned against a tree. "I was watching Mossflower's last battle," he said. "You fought bravely."  
I smiled. Even from the Dark Forest, Boar still kept a watchful eye over his woods. "Who will wield our swords for us now," I asked.  
"My grandson, Sunflash, is not dead," he said calmly. "One day he will rule the mountain in my steed. As long as brave badgers, both male and female, roam the earth, Salamandastron will not fall." He paused and walked over to me. "But you, my friend, you must live. Mossflower needs a warrior like you." He motioned to me. "Come, Martin. There is one who wants to see you."  
I followed the Badger Lord into the Dark Forest. The woods were still and peaceful, yet I felt a restlessness that I could not explain. Boar left me in a clearing at the end of the trail. A female mouse stepped out of the woods; I would have recognized her anywhere.  
"Rose!?!" I gasped in disbelief. She smiled.  
" Martin." She said, smiling. "I have missed you. One day, you will join me here. But this is not your time."  
I shook my head. "You do not know what the wildcat did to me." I said. "It was far worse than my battle with Badrang. Nobeast could survive that."  
"Your friends will save you. They are doing so now as we speak." She put a paw on my shoulder. "Boar is right, Martin. Mossflower needs you. You can't give up."  
I felt hot tears prick my eyelids. "It would have been perfect. We would have lived in Noonvale together."  
" And the woodlanders would have died under the grip of a tyrant. No, Martin, my death was necessary. Corim needed you then, but now they need you all the more now."  
A beautiful sandstone abbey appeared in my vision. I heard Rose's voice in the background. "This is the Abbey you will start, Redwall, a place that will stand for many generations." Visions of great warriors appeared in my mind: Mariel, Dandin, Samkin, Matthias, Mattimeo, Tagg, Triss, and many more warriors.  
"These warriors will be inspired by you. Their time will come to defend their home against evil. Do you now see why you have to go back?"  
I hesitated, "If I go, I may never see you again."  
Rose answered me in her quiet, but intense way. "We will be together again." "Then I will go." I now felt ready, with a sense of purpose I had not felt since the battle. One day, I would join Rose in the Dark Forest. Until then, Mossflower had need of a warrior like me.  
I turned to Rose. "I am ready."  
"Then go and may good fortunes go with you, Martin the Warrior." Rose embraced me one last time as the Dark Forest faded around me.  
"Redwall," I whispered to myself. "I like that name."  
I was in Brockhall once more. I heard the sound of Gonff singing nearby and Columbine scolding him. The sight of her brought tears to my eyes; I had never noticed how much she resembled Rose. I was glad that Gonff had found someone just as special as Rose was to me.  
Bella crossed the room in a few easy strides, reminding me of her father.  
"Well, how do you feel, Champion of Mossflower," she asked. I looked around the room at the faces of all my friends.  
" Good to be alive." I said simply. One day, I would join Rose and Boar at the Dark Forest. But now, my place was with my friends  
  
THE END 


End file.
